Futago Kitsune
by GreenFlyingMonkey
Summary: Sasuke is finally brought back by two ANBU. When he is called to the Hokage's office for a mission but learns something he never expected. Smart/Naruto, Good/Itachi-Kyuubi, and possible Harry Potter crossover in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The End is Only the Beginning

**Chapter 1: The End is Only the Beginning**

* * *

"Uchiha-san you are to return to Konoha of your will or you will be taken by force." Demanded Konoha's ANBU captain Kitsune.

The ANBU's voice was cold and uncaring. His eyes full of knowledge beyond his years yet so empty and cold it would cause even the strongest of demons quiver in fear. He was short, his frame small and feminine but held him self with such confidence you would have no doubt of his power. As for his face all enemies that have seen it have seen it never live to talk about it.

"Kisune-san I apologize but it will have to be by force for I can't return until that man is dead."

With a sigh of exasperation and a small flicker of emotion in his other wise emotionless eyes he replied. "Very well then I apologize as well for you will be returning sooner than you wish."

The Uchiha prepared himself for battle, readied his weapons, and looked into his eyes. That would be his last and final mistake of the battle for as soon as he and his opponent made eye contact the smallest whisper was heard.

"Tomin Suru no Jutsu"

He instantly fell into unconsciousness.

With a bitter laugh the ANBU said. "Its ironic how all our troubles end were they all began." _sigh "_The Valley of the End"

* * *

Translartor

Tomis Suru means to sleep or hibernate. Basically the Tomin Suru no Jutsu causes his or her opponent to fall in to a forced sleep and can only be brought out of it by the caster.

Main Pairings

SasuNaru

ItachiOc

YodaimeKyuubi

HarryDraco

HermRon

Please vote for other pairings and people who you want in the team to go to Hogwarts.

Vote and Review Please


	2. Chapter 2: A Fox's Regret

**Chapter 2: A Fox's Regret**

* * *

A single tear fell from behind the kitsune mask and a soft word was spoken.

"Gomen-nasai"

A figure approached from the shadows. They or should I say she was a Konoha ANBU as well; her hair like his was golden only longer and her eyes blue but seemed to flash red. The only difference between them seemed to be the fact that she was female and he was male. With a light voice she said.

"Guzu, why are you crying? You know if you let him go again it would cause him more pain than living a lie thinking it to be the truth for awhile longer. You also know that if you let him go the next time you see him would probably be in the spirit world. Orochimaru would have taken his body as his own in a matter of days with or without his consent."

"I know but I just can't help but worry that he will hate me when he finds out the truth and despise me when he finds out what I am."

A look of confusion appeared on her face as she asked. "Why Chi-Kun didn't hate us?"

With sorrow now in the use to be empty eyes he said. "Yes but I am keeping more than the truth about Kaa-san from him." _sigh_ "So much more."

"Whatever Guzu, let's just get him home. Oh and remember I'm always there for you. OK?"

"Of course Nee-chan."_ giggle _"Let's get the Teme home."

_Smirk "_Yeah, let's get your mate home."

_Blush "_Nee-Chan!!"

* * *

Translator

Guzu-slowpoke

(Used as a nick name in the story reason's will be explained later on.)

Gomen-nasai-sorry

Kitsune-fox

Futago-twin

Poll so far for those going to Hogwarts

Kakashi-1

Iruka-1

Anko-1

Sakura bashing yes or no?

What book 5 or 6?

Who hired Naruto's team?

1) If Surius it will be in book 6 and when he is thought to be dead he sought help from the Hokage after finding out about shinobe in a book inside his family's library. 

2) If Dumbledore it will just be the clieche he was an old friend of the third. (I rather stay away from this one in my opinion it has been overdone but if you what it I try my best to type it)

3)If Lupin because of the fact he is a werewolf he met a demon wolf named Yuki while living with the werewolf's for a short time. When he met him Yuki said he was checking out a lesser demon group that broke off from his clan. Yuki tells him about the hidden villages, what they do, and his best friend who resides in one of them. Afterwards Lupin asks if there is a way for him to request their assistance and Yuki helps him get a letter to the hokage to request help. Will take place in book 5. ( People if you do not vote this one will be automatically written because it is my favorite but vote please and I will write the most popular.) 

I would like to thank TearsOFFallenAngel and cheiva for being the first reviewers, as for the rest of you,press the pretty blue button and REVIEW! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: A Raven's Musing

Chapter 3: A Raven's Musing

Sasuke's POV

It's been 5 years since I originally left Konoha and one year since I was returned. At my return the village unexpectedly welcomes me back with open arms. The only ones who seemed to glare at all was the Hokage and Jiraiya.

The Hokage was so angry that she was ready to have me executed on the spot for my "traitorous actions". Even after a long and tiring meeting with the village council she had yet to be persuaded. Only after some yelling and fit throwing then some screaming and furniture throwing on the Hokages part did she finally relent.

My sentence was 3 months with no missions and house arrest then another 3 months of D-ranked missions. Luckily my punishment ended right before the Jounin Exams so I was able to participate.

At my return to my shinobi duties the village council gave me the rank of Chunin due to the fact that I was trained by the strongest of the Legendary Senin, no matter how evil he may be. They also believed that since I was rookie of the year I should also be in the same ranks as the rest of the rookie nine.

When I became a Jounin I saw less and less of the original team 7. I still saw Sakura at the Hospital when I went to get mine or my teammates wounds healed or patched up. Out of all of them I see the most of Kakashi. We run into each other at the Jounin lounge and are sometimes assigned missions together. But most of all I saw less and less of Naruto. I can't even begin to describe my surprise when I found out he was still a genin. Because of that fact our paths almost never crossed. Even the rest of the rookie nine said that they rarely see him anymore which is strange because of all his talk about bonds and how important they are. _Dobe._ He wants to be Hokage yet he can't even pass the exams or find time for his so called bonds.

Normal POV

Sasuke walked to the Hokages office after receiving a summons. When he arrived he greeted the two guards and was allowed entrance.

As he entered the site that greeted him was an unusually early and bruised up Kakashi, two ANBU, a confused Sakura, and two mischievous looks from the Hokage and the Dobe. _I swear if I didn't know b_e_tter I would swear those two were related._


	4. Questions&Polls

This is not a chapter but it's important so please read.

Sorry the chapters have been so short I will try to make them longer after the last chapter but people I need your input please. I need to know what parings you want, if you want character bashing or not, who is all going to Hogwarts, and who is going to hire them.

Poll so far for those going to Hogwarts

Kakashi-1

Iruka-1

Anko-1

Sakura bashing yes or no?

What book 5 or 6?

Who hired Naruto's team?

1) If Surius it will be in book 6 and when he is thought to be dead he sought help from the Hokage after finding out about shinobe in a book inside his family's library. 

2) If Dumbledore it will just be the clieche he was an old friend of the third. (I rather stay away from this one in my opinion it has been overdone but if you what it I try my best to type it)

3)If Lupin because of the fact he is a werewolf he met a demon wolf named Yuki while living with the werewolf's for a short time. When he met him Yuki said he was checking out a lesser demon group that broke off from his clan. Yuki tells him about the hidden villages, what they do, and his best friend who resides in one of them. Afterwards Lupin asks if there is a way for him to request their assistance and Yuki helps him get a letter to the hokage to request help. Will take place in book 5. ( People if you do not vote this one will be automatically written because it is my favorite but vote please and I will write the most popular.) 


	5. Chapter 4 : A Mission Given A Secret Rev

Chapter 4

A Mission Given A Secret Revealed

"Uchiha-san so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. Can we begin the meeting now?" Sasuke scowled in irritation at the Hokage's words but nodded none the less.

"Good! Now down to business. Sasuke and Kakashi will be sent on a yearlong S-class mission accompanied by an ANBU team."

Everyone except the Hokage looked toward Naruto waiting for him to start screaming about how unfair it was that "Sasuke –teme was getting better missions than he was and how he wanted to go." But the screaming never came instead he stood there with a knowing smirk. That was the most surprising thing of all he was smirking not smiling but SMIRKING!

Sasuke POV

_The dobe has finally lost all of his marbles that or he has finally found them all? Or is it…………………_

Inner Sakura POV

_Cha! He has finally acknowledged how Sasuke-kun is superior to him in every-way. His strength, looks, me, and the beautiful babies we are going to …………………………………………………….. (We so don't need to hear that.) _

Kakashi's POV

'_Sniffle' He's finally growing up. I'm s_o_ proud! 'sudden panic' Or the world could be coming to an end. Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Jiraiya-sama never finished the Icha-Icha series! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………………………………………..! (Ok?_)_

Normal POV

"Hey! I'm you Hokage pay attention when I'm talking to you." Everyone pulled out of their thoughts and brought their attention back to the Hokage.

" As I was saying you two will be accompanied by a three man ANBU team Kitsune, Vixen, and Weasel. I figured it would be important to introduce you to each other and inform Sakura that her team could not be here for a year."

Kakashi's eye brow rose in interest.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

And Sakura well…………………………..

"But Tsunade-sama! What do you mean inform me that my team mates are going to be gone for a year? Naruto-baka is still going to be here wont he!?" '_Cha! She probably just said my name because_ _Naruto-baka is so unimportant'_

"Just what I said Sakura. You will be the only member of team 7 staying in Konoha. But you are right about one thing Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki is not going on this mission. 'smirk' But Naruto Namikaze aka Kitsune, ANBU captain is!"

One eye widened, one jaw dropped, two people smirked, and Sakura screamed.

"But Tsunade-sama he is and i-d-i-o-t. He will probably jeopardize the mission. I mean he can't ever pass the Chunin exams, he stands out like a sore thumb , and Kitsune-sama became ANBU captain when we were like six! So it is impossible for him to be Kitsune-sama!"

Naruto busted out laughing


	6. Chapter 5: Idiots and Introductions

* * *

Chapter 5

Idiots and Introductions

* * *

Naruto just laughed………………………..and said

"Sakura I knew you were a Sasuke obsessed fan-girl but I didn't know you were a stupid Sasuke obsessed fan girl."

"You……………………." Sakura started

"But you know what I'm not going to, argue because you know what they say, 'don't argue with an idiot first they will bring you down to their level then beat you with experience.'" Naruto said with a wink toward the Hokage who rolled he eyes in amusement.

Sakura ready to shoot out profanity stopped when she heard a chuckle of amusement & turned to look for the source but could not find or see any one behind her.

"Guzu really you shouldn't tease the fan-girl it might overload her brain"

Sakura still not being able to find the source shouted to the back of the room her face red with anger. "You bi...........!"

"Sakura! That-is-enough! Show some respect for you superiors!" Tsunade said cutting of Sakura mid yell. "Well since the rest of the team has made themselves known we should start the introductions but first."

Tsunade pulled out a manila folder and motioned for Sasuke to take it from her."Here Uchiha read this it is important."

Sasuke opened the folder and a he read his eyes grew wide and did something no one ever expected he stated laughing with tears leaking from his eyes.

(Now we interrupt this story to bring you ////////////////Kakashi's corner: "OMG the world is really coming to an end first Naruto now Sasuke! Noooooooooooo……………………………!" Inner Kakashi breaks out into song "It's the end of the world as we know it, It's the end of the world as we know it" Icha- Icha Paradise magically pops in to his hand "And I feel fine!" ////////// Now back to the story)

When he finally calmed down enough to form words he looked at the hokage and asked. "Where is he?"

Tsunade shook off the shock of seeing his show so much emotion (or any emotion for that matter) on his usually passive face and said, "He has been here the whole time but seeing that his partner ruined the element of surprise……………………"

"Fun sucker!" Naruto yelled to across the room interrupting Tsunade.

"Slow Poke!" came the voice from earlier

"Akitsuki reject!"

"Fan-girl wanabee!"

"Oh! You have gone too far! Come out here and fight like the ANBU you are!" A kuni flew and cut off a piece of Naruto's hair.

"Hey!"

"You said fight like and ANBU! Remember we fight from the shadows!" Came a defensive reply

"Okay that is it! Quit arguing like school children and shut up before I make you take separate missions!" shouted and irate Tsunade.

"Sorry Obaa-chan!" came a chorused reply

"I'm not old!" A chair flew

"Sorry! Please don't hurt the furniture!" A blond girl went flying pass them stopping the chair form becoming tooth picks. "Got it!" She shouted doing a little victory dance.

Everyone stared at the girl who could be passed off as Naruto's female clone.

"I guess I should come out now since our cover is blown" Came a slightly annoyed but amused drawl as they walked out from the shadows. Everything got quiet.

Three people in the room tensed.

Sakura in fright

Kakashi in caution

And Sasuke in excitement

"Wow…………………Talk about akward." Naruto's voice came penetrating the silence.

Snort "Talk about understatement of the year" Came a whispered reply.

Naruto opens his mouth to reply but was once again cut off by Tsunade.

"Okay you two that is enough can we finish introductions so I can give you the information for the mission?"

"Yes mama" came another coursed reply.

"Good" She smiled

"Now let me introduce Itachi Uchiha, Tatsumaki Soba Namikaze, and Naruto Namikaze; Konohas very own Weasel, Vixen, and Kitsune…………………………………._dramatic __pause………………………………_Team demon."

* * *

Okay people I am way to lazy to explain what Sasuke read just know that Itachi is innocent.


End file.
